How Kurt Got His White Chocolate Back
by AirNationOracle
Summary: When Kurt accompanies Finn to Kentucky in the hopes of recruiting Sam Evans back to New Directions, he gets so much more than he bargained for. Slight S3 AU.
1. I Said I Don't Care

**Title**: How Kurt Got His White Chocolate _(Chapter 1: I Said I Don't Care)_

**Rated**: T

**Writing Time**: 12/07/2011

**Pairing(s)**: Sam/Kurt

**Warning**: Underage stripping, a bit of frisky Kurt with a touch of rather compliant Sam, and pre-Hevans

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Glee. As much as I would love to, I don't. At least Chord Overstreet/Sam is back on though! Let's hope he's there for keeps!

**Summary**: What happens when Kurt accompanies Finn to Kentucky to try and get Sam Evans back with New Directions?

**Author's Note**: This was just a little something floating around in my head after the 12/06/2011 episode that I had to let out. Betaed by me. If you happen to spot some (if any) mistakes, please don't hesitate to point them out via review or PM. Thank You!

* * *

><p>The car ride was completely uneventful. Finn Hudson was driving; of course it was going to be that way. Kurt Hummel stared out the passenger window and watched the roadside scenery pass him by. With each mile trekked, they were brought closer and closer to the state line where they would cross into Kentucky.<p>

Kurt knew Rachel was originally supposed to go with Finn but her fathers were mad that she got herself suspended and Kurt played the martyr card. After all, her suspension had originally put him in jeopardy. When he heard Finn was planning on trying to get Sam Evans back into McKinley and the New Directions, he _had_ to go. He couldn't help himself; his pathetic and unrequited crush on the blonde Beiber was still there. Even if nothing could come of it (like anything ever would), Kurt wanted to see for himself that Sam was alright and if he was doing okay. And of course, he also wanted to see Sam.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Kurt asked as the truck Finn drove pulled into the parking lot of a rather grungy-looking little bar.

Finn looked down at the paper in his hands and turned off the ignition. "Yeah, dude, check out the address. We're in the right place."

_How?_ Kurt thought as he unbuckled his seatbelt and unlocked the door, opening it and letting himself out. _Eww! Even the parking lot smells like booze. And— oh, gross, that smells like puke! How could Sam be working in a place like _this_?_

"Are you _sure_ we're in the right place?" Kurt stressed as he walked right up beside his stepbrother and latched onto his arm, beginning to fear for his safety beside it being the middle of a sunny afternoon.

The taller of the two just rolled his eyes as he pushed open the heavy door and walked inside the decrepit-looking building, Kurt dangling annoyingly off his arm. "Yes, we're in the right place. I copied the address exactly!"

Kurt took a look around. There was definitely a bar in the corner which explained the smell in the parking lot but it didn't answer the question as to _how_ Sam could be working here. The décor wasn't too bad looking (despite it not being Kurt's favorite) and he did notice a salad bar. It was sparsely populated and most of the tables around were empty.

"What is this place, some kind of restaurant?" Kurt asked Finn, looking up at the frankenteen.

Finn shrugged and opened his mouth to speak when the lights suddenly dimmed and Kurt jumped back up against his stepbrother's side, his self-safety fears heightening. Music began thumping and people (Kurt couldn't help noticing they were mostly middle-aged women) began rushing up to what looked like a… stage?

An MC started speaking, introducing somebody named Cobra, but Kurt couldn't hear much with the music pulsing and the pounding that began filling his ears. A man dressed like a fireman pushed the tinsel curtains aside and stepped onto the stage. Kurt's eyes widened as the women clustered around the stage began to holler.

"Is that a—?" Finn started but Kurt shushed him, eyes glued to the scene playing in front of him.

Another man, this one dressed like a cop and apparently called Mr. Package, walked on next and Kurt tore his wide eyes away, landing on a light fixture on the wall that read Stallionz. One plus one began equalling two and Kurt didn't want to add two and two together. He was scared, only now, not for himself.

"Alright, ladies," the MC started. "Please give a warm welcome to White Chocolate!"

If possible, the screaming women's screams grew louder and it was all Kurt needed to pop away the pounding in his ears. A third man stepped on stage in overalls and a hardhat and Kurt's heart pounded (whether in shock, disgust, embarrassment, shame, or possibly a hint of arousal?) when the man and the two flanking his sides tore away their outfits.

There was no denying it now. Finn got the address right after all. They found Sam Evans. Sam Evans was working in Kentucky in a strip bar. Sam Evans was a stripper.

"That's an image I'll never get outta my head," Finn muttered through the din, Kurt catching every word despite the volume.

"Give me a dollar," Kurt said, making his mind up despite how confounded it was right now.

"What?" Finn said a little too sharply.

Kurt held out his hand, feeling his heart pounding in nerves (or so he was trying to convince himself) throughout his body. "Just give me a dollar."

Finn slipped the bill in his hand and Kurt began a demure march up to the women clambering around the stage, all of them holding money and three-quarters of them screaming their heads off.

_Well, I'll give them something,_ Kurt thought as he began shaking (both through the feminine crowd and literally) his way toward the front. _At least they're going GaGa over the incredibly handsome stripper._

_Did I seriously just think that?_

_Oh, forgive me McQueen, but it's true!_ Kurt tried to reason with his inner voice as he made his way closer to the stage, beginning to see Sam's work boots as the blonde danced and moved (rather sexfully [gracefully, too] Kurt noticed) on stage. _This is like a really hot wet dream come true! One I wouldn't mind having, even if it means ruining my Ralph Lauren sheets. Alright, focus now, PUCK! He's coming your way. Raise the dollar. RAISE THE DOLLAR! NOW!_

Kurt lifted his hand holding the dollar bill and looked up right when Sam's smiling face looked down at him, reaching down some to accept it.

"Thanks, Kurt," Sam said, still smiling that handsome smile until it drooped instantly and his eyes shot open comically wide. "Kurt?"

The brunette in question looked up through his eyelashes sheepishly and the look on Sam's face said it all.

Busted.

Absolutely, completely, epically, totally busted.

B.U.S. to the motherf—king T.E.D.

* * *

><p>"Do your parents even know?" Finn asked as Kurt just stared at Sam's (now sneakered) feet, not being able to bring himself to look anywhere else. Or at any<em>one<em> (re: Sam) else.

The music was still thumping from the front of the bar, but Sam (now bundled up in jeans, a coat and a baggy hoodie instead of those sinfully red short shorts), Finn and Kurt were now standing (sitting in a foldout chair in Sam's case) in the men's locker room.

Sam looked up at the pair, noticing Kurt staring at the grimy floor with sheer determination.

"No. They think I work at DQ," the blonde answered.

"Seriously?" Kurt piped in, eyebrow arched up and completely unable to help himself. Sam's wearing face glitter, for Bowie's sake! How could any parent _not _notice something?

Sam faced Kurt, the tight muscles in his cheeks beginning to relax a little. He let out a breathy little sigh as he licked his lips. "Yeah. I started off working there while my dad managed to get a construction job. It pays okay but it only really covers rent and bills. I was throwing out the trash one night when I saw a flyer. Showed up and here I am, making the money. So when I want a comic book or when Stevie needs a new pair of shoes," he patted his covered stomach. "These abs pay for it."

"Do you like it?" Finn asked, trying to broach the subject subtly but failing miserably.

"It's alright," Sam answered. "Am I ashamed? Hell no! Why should I be? I'm good at this. Look," he started, pulling a crumpled wad of paper from his hoodie pocket. "In one afternoon I made sixty dollars," he said, putting it all on the vanity. "Sixty one," he finished, lightly winking at the fashionista as he fished the bill Kurt had handed him from his jeans pocket and put it on top of his small pile.

Kurt blushed; his cheeks now stained a deep fuchsia.

"Why are you two even here?" Sam asked, curiously lacing what he hoped weren't harsh-sounding words.

Finn stood up a little straighter and Kurt slowly began regulating his breath. "Come back to Lima with us, dude. New Directions needs star power; we need you, Sam!"

The blonde looked between the Hudson and the Hummel, noticing Kurt's gentle head nod.

"Let me wash this crap of my face and we can talk about it more at my house," Sam said, standing up to open a locker and pull his stuff out.

* * *

><p>It was beyond awkward, the short car ride over to Sam's new house. Sandwiched between driving Finn and passenger Sam, every part of Kurt was hyper-sensitized. On the left, everything was completely fine. None of his senses were feeling anything having his thigh lightly pressing against Finn's as the taller boy navigated the unfamiliar streets of Sam's new town. On the other hand, Kurt's right was driving him (figuratively and emotionally) absolutely wild.<p>

There wasn't much to look at outside the windshield but Kurt didn't care. His glasz eyes remained solely focused on the paved road in front of him, the countertenor doing his best to ignore the blonde at his side. His hand was dangerously close to Sam's, resting between the small spaces created by their thighs. Kurt kept feeling little shocks shooting through him, the electricity of having Sam _so close_ slowly beginning to drive him insane. He wasn't even touching the blonde and yet he could _feel_ him. The static shocks he was getting from "feeling" the hairs on the back of Sam's hand tickling him; the buzz their shoulders were creating despite not touching; the urge to set his foot closer to the blonde's bigger one and tap it, claiming an accident. Kurt was thrilled when Sam announced they were on his block, pointing up to a not-too-shabby two-story condo.

Belts unbuckled and doors popped open, the engine cut. Kurt was so wildly feverish with the electricity coursing through his lithe body that he was prepared to climb out of the cab on Finn's side when Sam held the door open for him, Finn already closing his.

_Well, that's just perfect,_ Kurt grumbled as he unfastened his seatbelt and scooted himself over to the passenger door.

Sam held his hand out as well and Kurt's heart stopped dead in his chest. _There's no way you can get out of not accepting it. Just take it quickly and let go as soon as possible. All will be well. All will be well, Kurt._

Kurt nodded as discreetly as possible to the small voice in his head as he reached over for Sam's hand, his inner supermodel raving about how soft the skin was. He was surprised; in the few instances where Kurt's held Finn's hand, the skin was callused. The tall teen explained it was from all the weight lifting he did. So why was Sam's hand, doubled with guitar playing as well as religious working out that he was sure caused calluses, so smooth?

_Who cares? Just enjoy it before you have to let it go!_

The brunette listened as Sam helped him out of the truck, a small smile in his direction pulling at Sam's lips. Kurt couldn't help it; he smiled back. It had been far too long since he'd seen that smile, the one that raised his temperature, made his heart beat faster and unleashed a swarm of ravenous butterflies in his stomach.

"Thanks, Sam," Kurt muttered as he let go of his former teammate's hand, Sam's fingers lingering momentarily on his.

"No problem," the blonde said, closing the door; his hand lightly hovering at the small of Kurt's back, guiding him up to the sidewalk.

Finn unlatched the chain link gate and stepped past it, Kurt and Sam following. Sam rummaged around in his bag for a moment and his hand (no longer floating behind Kurt) emerged victoriously with a ring of keys. He walked ahead of the stepbrothers to the front door and stuck the key in the lock, turning it.

"Mom? Dad? I'm home," Sam called into the house, ushering Kurt and Finn in.

"Kurtie! Finn!" Stevie and Stacy Evans chirped, looking up from their coloring books when the pair walked in with their brother.

Little footsteps stomped across the small living room as Finn and Kurt found themselves supporting overexcited eight-year-olds, both of which jumping in the pairs' arms. Sam smiled at the picture when Dwight and Mary Evans emerged from the kitchen, surprised at what they were hearing and not believing they were seeing the Hudson-Hummel brothers in their new home.

"Finn, Kurt!" Dwight exclaimed, reaching out a hand in Finn's direction while Mary pulled the smaller brunette into her arms for a hug, Stacy and all.

"Hi, Mrs. Evans," Kurt greeted, Stacy squirming a little at how tightly she was being squeezed.

"Mom!" she squeaked, Mary loosening her hold but not completely as Stacy slid down Kurt's lithe body.

Kurt chuckled as Dwight pulled Kurt in for a hug, Mary now attempting to choke the life out of the frankenteen via hug.

"It's good to see you, bud," Dwight said, holding the boy close against him.

Kurt smiled against the construction worker's chest, unintentionally imagining it was Sam he was pressed up against. "It's good to see you too, Mr. Evans."

"Come on, let's go into the kitchen!" Mary offered, letting go of Finn and holding an arm out towards the kitchen in invitation.

Dwight let go of the small brunette in his arms and guided him into the kitchen, Sam quietly putting his stuff down on the couch and following the foursome, Stacy and Stevie following him. He ruffled Stevie's hair as Kurt and Finn sat down; the smaller Evans' hopping immediately into their laps. Mary chuckled as she began boiling water for tea.

"So, what brings you two down to Kentucky?" Dwight asked as Mary sat beside him.

Well," Finn started. "…We were kinda hoping we could talk Sam into coming back to McKinley."

Mary and Dwight's blank faces were exactly what Kurt pictured when he imagined this conversation in his head. Actually, it sounded better in his head than it did out loud.

Both Evans' turned to Sam, the blonde looking down at the table.

"It wouldn't be much of a problem," Finn continued, oblivious to the tension the air began secreting. "He could stay with us or at my girlfriend's house."

At this, both of them turned their gazes to Finn, simultaneously thinking he meant Quinn. "Oh, no, Rachel. My girlfriend's Rachel," he clarified, putting one and one together from the looks on their faces. "She has two dads and plenty of room."

Both of them nodded at that, though Kurt noticed the way Sam's face began scrunching up, like he just smelled something fowl in the air.

"Why don't you two take Stace and Steve in the living room and make yourselves busy?" Dwight suggested with a tone that hinted it wasn't a choice.

Kurt nodded quickly, pushing his chair back and supporting Stevie's weight in his arms, carrying the quiet boy out of the kitchen.

"Totally," Finn said, picking him and Stacy up. "Looking busy is one of my specialties."

The fashionista set Stevie down on the couch and picked up the TV remote, turning it on and letting the insipid sounds of _Blue's Clues_ drown out the quiet conversation Sam was having with his parents in the kitchen. Stacy wriggled her hand out of Finn's and went for her coloring book, picking it and her crayons up off the floor, bringing them both to the coffee table.

It was hard not to want to know what was going on in the kitchen, but Kurt's distraction was proving impossible for him to eavesdrop. He could only make out a few words like "man", "teenager", "grow up", "fast", "glitter", "face", "Dairy Queen", and "understand" before Blue found another clue and the sounds from the TV drowned out everything else completely.

"So what'd they say?" Finn asked, snapping Kurt's attention away from the TV and onto Sam, who came out of the kitchen with a light smile on his face.

He reached his hand up for a high-five and Finn grinned. "Dude, Trouty Mouth's returning to Lima!"

"Yeah, man!" Finn cheered, slapping his hand against Sam's.

"Hey, Kurt, can you help me pack? I need an expert right now," Sam asked, turning over to Kurt with a wide smile.

Kurt nodded. "Of course I'll help."

The brunette picked himself up from the couch and patted Stevie's head as he followed Sam up the stairs and down the small hall to the boy's room.

He actually couldn't help the giggle bubbling in his throat as it spilled out of his mouth when he looked around Sam's room. It was actually like his old room back in Lima; only the walls were still an impersonal shade of beige instead of blue. But the sci-fi posters, barbell set, bookshelf of comic books; those were still the same.

"What's so funny?" Sam asked, turning slightly to face the brunette.

Kurt shook his head, the smile still on his face. "Nothing, just admiring the posters. Reminds me of your old room."

Sam took a look around and realized Kurt was right.

"So, what do you want to start with first, clothes?" Kurt asked, making his way over to the closet.

The blonde reached out for his hand and Kurt stopped dead in his tracks. He turned to face Sam but the blonde was walking over to his bed, pulling the delicate teen along with him.

Kurt sat down next to Sam who was slumping heavily. The second thing Kurt noticed was his shoulders were shaking. Kurt loosened his hand out of Sam's and instantly brought it around Sam's shoulder, doing his best to stop the blonde from jittering so badly.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked, breath hitching a little in his chest.

Sam looked up and the sight alone brought tears to Kurt's eyes. He'd never seen Sam look so distraught before, his brillant green eyes flashing with pain as the tears streamed down his cheeks. Even when things were horrendously bad for him and his family in Ohio, Sam had managed to keep it together.

"What's wrong?" the brunette asked again.

"D-Didn't I disgust you ear-r-r-lier? When I w-w-w-was on stage? B-e-e-be-be-e honest," Sam managed to choke out, tearfully looking up at the male diva.

The countertenor thought for a moment before sliding his other hand alongside Sam's jaw and cupping his cheek gently in his palm. "No. The honest truth: I was a little turned on by the show. Honest."

Sam's eyes flickered with something Kurt couldn't place; he was just happy the tears were lessening. "Really? You were?"

Kurt blushed as he nodded. "My heart was pounding the whole time I was walking over. It felt like I was going to execution or something. Your moves have improved too," Kurt commented in an offhand manner. "So much better since your Rocky Horror days."

The blonde chuckled, his mouth breaking into a watery smile. "You really don't care?"

Kurt shook his head, much calmer about the entire thing despite how freaked he was when it became apparent that Sam was working as a stripper. He took a deep breath before answering. "No, I don't care. I'm sorry you had to do it though."

He nodded, a (hopeful-looking?) smile on his face. "How're things with the boyfriend?" Sam asked, changing the subject from serious to curious.

"Blaine?" Kurt blanched. "We broke up a—" was all he managed to announce before a pair of wide lips were heatedly meshed up against his.

Kurt could taste the salty tang of Sam's tears as the blonde kissed him but he couldn't make himself care. He hungrily returned Sam's kiss with appreciative gusto, as if the jock's lips were a lifeline and letting go meant death. Sam's arms snaked around his waist and pulled him closer, Kurt's lower half now nestled in the blonde's lap.

"But-But-But… Mercedes," Kurt stammered lamely when he pulled away, resting his hands flat against Sam's shoulders.

"Just a fling, dude. A summer romance that lasted a month," Sam explained. "Besides, in Rachel's email she said she wasn't broken up about it and moved on pretty quick. It's always been you, from the first moment I saw you."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Kurt half-demanded, thinking back on his entire junior year and imagining what could have been with Sam at his side, thinking of the blonde holding him with Quinn and Santana.

"I'm saying something now," Sam said seriously, leaning up for another kiss.

"Why?" Kurt interjected, not believing himself for denying Sam's lips against his.

Sam sighed, looking into the glasz eyes he's missed so much. "Because I want to come back to Ohio completely honest. Think of it as me coming clean. Bisexuality's not just a buzz word, you know. I love you, Kurt. I've been in love with you, from the moment you came up and introduced yourself to me. Not seeing your face every day has been torture. I'm sorry I didn't say anything before; I was scared. I wasn't as thick-skinned as I am now. But I'm gonna make it right and I'm gonna make it up to you, dude. I'm not coming back for McKinley or New Directions. I'm coming back for you. You and you alone. That is, if it's not too late?"

Kurt pressed a quick kiss to Sam's lips before sliding his hands down the blonde's biceps (_oh, Gucci, they've gotten bigger!_ he thought) and onto his hands, pulling them off his waist. He hopped out of Sam's lap and tore into the closet, grabbing a duffel bag and randomly tossing clothes in.

"Come on, then, let's get you packed," Kurt ordered, a fire burning in his chest with determined force. "With any luck, we'll be out of here and back in Ohio before the banks close."

Sam stood up and crouched down beside the brunette, pulling out his guitar case and another duffel. "Why before the banks close?"

Kurt stopped packing long enough to kiss Sam's cheek and wink. "Because all I have are tens and twenties. I need some ones for when White Chocolate makes his Lima debut."

The blonde grinned wolfishly before sliding his hand into Kurt's hair and pulling the boy's mouth back against his. "You really didn't care?" Sam asked when he let Kurt's lips go.

"I said I don't care," Kurt answered, kissing him once more going back to packing Sam's bags. "Now let's get you packed."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Well, that's it! Just a pointless little piece of fluff based on last night's episode, written in the span of four-and-a-half hours. Am I a little disappointed Sam is trying to get back with Mercedes? Yes! Am I possibly/hopelessly trying to get Sam and Kurt together like season two intended them to be? HEVANS YES! Am I trying to keep Hevans alive by boring y'all silly with these silly little bits of cotton candy? You tell me. I'm off to go find me a piece of white chocolate. Since last night, I've been craving it bad ;)

Chris Colfer's a love; Chord Overstreet is White Chocolate on legs. I'll stick with the love… for now! Please review and show me some ^^

**EDIT**: This will now be posted in a multichapter series as of 12/21/2011


	2. This is the Best Part

**Title**: How Kurt Got His White Chocolate Back _(Chapter 2: This is the Best Part)_

**Rated**: M

**Writing Time**: 12/11-12/18/2011

**Pairing(s)**: Sam/Kurt

**Warning**: Sweaty aftermath of sweet boy on boy lovin'. You don't like, don't read. You have been warned.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Glee. As much as I would love to, I don't. At least Chord Overstreet/Sam is back on though. Let's hope he's there for keeps!

**Summary**: Sam and Kurt deal with their feelings after the Hudson-Hummel brothers bring Sam home from Kentucky. Sequel to _I Said I Don't Care_. If you haven't read it, this may come off as a little confusing. I kindly recommend reading it before this one.

**Author's Note**: Betaed by me. If you happen to spot some (if any) mistakes, please don't hesitate to point them out via review or PM. Thank You!

**Dedication**: For everyone who PMed me with your thoughts and suggestions, thank you! For all those who left reviews, I thank you. For the readers who said I should continue writing off of _I Said I Don't Care_: here it is! This one's for all of you ^^

* * *

><p>Sam Evans' arms wrapped around Kurt Hummel's well-used body, the brunette resting his head on Sam's broad, sweaty chest. Kurt couldn't believe how wild and fun, terrifying but exciting, their lovemaking had been. Sam, on the other hand, would probably use a different set of adjectives to describe what went on in the bed they were now resting in. Sam's hands soothingly ran up and down Kurt's sweat-stained arms, rubbing comfort in them. Kurt smiled, his fingers lightly tracing along the ridges of Sam's abs.<p>

"That was just—" Sam started.

"Absolutely incredible?" Kurt offered.

Sam smiled, pressing a kiss into Kurt's mussed hair. "Yeah, it was."

Kurt looked up at Sam, the man holding him looking down and meeting his eye. "You know what the best part was?"

Sam closed his eyes for a moment and thought. "My stamina? Or maybe all the different positions we did it in?"

The diva snorted, his breath brushing down Sam's toned chest, causing the bigger boy to shiver at the sensation. "No, even though those were also amazing. This right here. This is the best part."

"Me holding you?" Sam clarified.

At Kurt's nodding, Sam leaned down and pressed his sweaty lips against Kurt's. The brunette broke free of the footballer's hold and latched onto Sam's shoulders, pulling himself up. Sam wrapped his arms around Kurt's bare waist, giving his ass a firm squeeze. Kurt mewled against Sam's trouty mouth and the blonde seized the opportunity to insert his tongue.

Kurt sighed, opening his mouth wider to better accommodate Sam's. He felt his temperature climb when Sam's silken tongue worked its way inside his mouth. With Sam now officially living with them, Kurt could totally get used to this.

* * *

><p>After safely hightailing it back to Lima, Burt and Carole had graciously opened their home up to Sam when their sons returned with the ex-quarterback. Burt had taken one look at his son's hand holding the sandy-haired boy's and the determined glint in Kurt's eyes suggested there was no argument that would keep the pair separated. Burt was just momentarily surprised to see the "straight" boy holding hands with his gay son. Surprisingly (Kurt was kind of expecting an argument or lecture when he walked in holding Sam's hand), Burt had calmly suggested to Carole that they go grocery shopping. Making sure to write down some of Sam's favorites, the couple left the three teens by themselves after a few minutes, no heated or any words exchanged. Finn, spurred by Rachel's demanding texts, bolted as soon as the Range Rover's taillights were out of sight. Kurt's eyes had barely met Sam's before he was attacked by the wide expanse of guppy lips and carried down to his basement bedroom in a rather manly fireman's hold.<p>

He was confused as to why Burt didn't fight him about holding Sam's hand when they all walked in or when Burt offered their home to the jock instead of making him go to Rachel's house. Yet as soon as Sam's lips were on his, Kurt stopped caring.

The basement door slammed shut and Kurt fumbled momentarily with the lock, making sure he had secured it. Kurt knew that in just a few moments' time, neither boy would appreciate any kind of interruption from either a scary father figure with a rifle or a gangly frankenteen with obedience issues.

Kurt felt his clothes being taken off and watched them fly across the room like the closet was spitting them up. His eyes bore into Sam's as the athlete slowly made a show of taking his own clothes off, hips moving to an invisible beat and hypnotic gaze never leaving the brunette's. Kurt's heart started pounding even more ferociously the instant he realized White Chocolate chose now of all time to make his Lima debut.

Sam's sweater was gone by the time Kurt caught on, the warm garment swinging around his head a few times. Kurt had flown to his bed where his pants had landed after Sam tore them off, fishing through his pockets for his wallet. Kurt's chest was rising higher and higher with anticipation as Sam sauntered over; the handsome smile on his face the same as the one he'd been wearing at the strip bar. Even though Kurt was supposed to be concentrating on the show in front of him, he couldn't help letting his mind wander over the fact that it was a rip-off the ex-stripper only made sixty dollars in one afternoon.

Off went Sam's shirt and Kurt's mind went dry. "Oh, Sam…" the brunette moaned, disbelieving the sight to be any more perfect than the last time he saw it almost six hours ago.

"Yeah, White Chocolate had that same reaction his first time on stage," Sam said, abandoning his stripper persona and slowly making his way over to the bed.

Kurt's eyes loamed over Sam's chest as the athlete climbed atop the mattress, holding himself up over Kurt. The brunette blushed when Sam lowered himself down, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. Kurt quickly scooted himself up and wrapped his hands around Sam's biceps, gently commanding Sam to lie down. The former quarterback adhered to Kurt's unspoken order and rested his head on the brunette's porcelain chest, turning his body on its side so he didn't completely crush the smaller boy. Kurt's fingers began gracefully running through his hair, the fashionista noticing for the first time it wasn't blonde anymore.

"Your hair's not blonde," Kurt commented, filling the quietness around them.

Sam chuckled, his light flurry of breath ghosting over Kurt's peaking nipples. "Yeah. Kinda had to stop wasting lemons once we got to Kentucky. They get expensive in the winter."

This time, Kurt laughed, a light delicate sound that filled Sam's ears and heart with a feeling he'd forgotten existed. "If you want, I could bleach your hair for you."

The now-noticeable brunette looked up into Kurt's eyes. "Yeah?"

Kurt nodded, pressing a sweet kiss onto Sam's forehead. "Yeah. I like your real hair color, but if you want to be a blonde, I can help with that. My stylist always offers me discounts whenever I go in for haircuts and touchups. I'm sure something could be worked out if you wanted."

"Thanks, Kurt," Sam said with a hint of awe in his voice, getting off his side to reposition himself over Kurt, giving the brunette a well-deserved kiss.

The smaller brunette sighed quietly as Sam's tongue lapped around inside his mouth, seemingly memorizing every inch of it as possible. Kurt's hands reached up to cup Sam's biceps, the action driving him wild. He was right earlier on; Sam's muscular arms _did_ get bigger. Sam didn't seem to mind much as the brunette gave his bicep a gentle squeeze and continued sliding his hand further up, now cupping his shoulder.

Sam parted from Kurt's hypnotic lips, slightly dazed and very much turned on. "Um…"

Kurt opened his eyes and looked into the confused face of the not-blonde on top of him. "What's the matter?"

The muscular teen took a deep breath and collected his rambunctious thoughts. "Um, how far are you we going? I mean, I'll go as far as you want— but, like, no pressure or anything. I won't force you to do something you don't want to."

Glasz eyes peered into blue ones and Kurt bobbed his head up and lightly lifted himself further to kiss Sam's beautiful lips. He smiled as he lowered himself back down and the adorable former blonde's face was still wearing a mask of slight confusion. "If it's okay, I really want to go all the way. With you."

Sam's face cleared up of confusion and his mouth broke into a handsome smile, his eyes shining with love and delight. "Yeah? All the way?"

Kurt couldn't contain himself anymore as he not only smiled back at the handsome teen on top of him but mustered up as much strength as he could and flipped them other; now he was looking down at Sam's happy face. "Yes, Sam. I want to go all the way tonight. Tomorrow night too, if you think you'll be up to it."

The athlete arched an eyebrow at Kurt's soft goading but settled for wrapping his hands around the slim boy's neck and pulling him down for another kiss. Kurt chuckled against his mouth when it made contact and quelled his smiling as he focused in on Sam's loving kisses, desperate to catch each and every one the boy was giving.

A hand stretched out to the nightstand drawer and pulled it open. The same hand rummaged through its contents until it pulled out a small, unopened box. Sam's eyebrows shot up when he looked over at Kurt, in disbelief that his not-so-innocent angel was hiding a box of condoms.

"I never got to use them," Kurt explained. "I was going to but then he broke up with me so—"

Sam's mouth covering his interrupted everything else he was going to say and that was okay with him.

"I'm going to be your first?" Sam asked, barely able to contain his joy of losing his virginity at the same time as the angel on top of him.

"My only," Kurt said with pure conviction in his voice.

The muscular brunette's heart stopped dead in his chest. "You want me to be your only?" Sam managed to squeak out.

At Kurt's delicate blush and nod, Sam's face lit up all over again as he reclaimed Kurt's mouth, rolling himself on top of the small boy again. Kurt didn't struggle as Sam's hands roamed all over his body, his fingers tickling the waistband of his boxer-briefs before the muscular jock pulled them off. The slighter brunette blushed as he felt his underwear slide down his legs and reach around his ankles, his socks flying off as well thanks to Sam's helping hands.

The athlete took one look at the porcelain-skinned body beneath his flushing wantonly and that was it for him. Sam licked a line up Kurt's stomach from his bellybutton and pulled his own pants off, making sure his underwear went with it. Kurt's mind cleared a little from the sensations Sam's tongue was causing to hear the ruffle of material hitting the floor. The elfin fashionista looked from the ceiling to Sam and felt his brain cells fry as he took in the sight of a completely naked Sam Evans above him.

Sam grinned wolfishly down at Kurt and the smaller brunette blushed furiously, so turned on it actually hurt. The jock lowered his head down to kiss Kurt's lips, chin, and cheeks; every inch of that light-skinned perfection he could get his lips around.

Kurt's fingers weaved through Sam's silken locks as the bigger brunette carried his kissing further down, smattering a few wide-lipped kisses on his throat and the sides of his neck before peppering them down over his collarbone and nipping gently at his shoulder. Sam sucked in a little of his skin before smoothing those lips that were causing deliria in Kurt's head over his chest and heart. He chuckled as his lips felt the pounding beneath Kurt's ribs and planted a series of quick kisses over it, the brunette's fingers in his hair kneading his scalp at the sensation.

"How are you so perfect?" Kurt whimpered, Sam's mouth still over his heart.

"Because you deserve nothing less than the best," Sam replied before trailing his kisses lower and lower.

The countertenor moaned when Sam started sucking little spots on his stomach, his hands now rubbing up and down the inside of his thighs. Kurt's eyes fluttered open as his hands were moved further down his body, still locked in Sam's hair. His mouth flew open in a silent scream when wetness surrounded him and his wide eyes looked down to see it was all Sam's doing.

Up and down Sam went, Kurt's fingers gently tugging at his hair. He hadn't planned this exactly but once Kurt's rock hard member was presented before him, he couldn't ignore it. He just hoped his action would please the pale boy whose hands were still in his hair. Apparently it did. Sam worked his tongue around the sensitive organ as his mouth took more of it in, bobbing his head up and down as Kurt flushed against him. Sam's tongue tickled down the sac and felt it tighten up. A final lick upside its underside and the delicate teen released his seed, spilling it down Sam's willing throat.

Sam licked his lips as he released the flaccid organ from his mouth, winking at its owner. "You taste good, Kurt."

"Oh, Sam," Kurt sagged, feeling his body lax as the flashes of white stopped dancing before his eyes.

"Yeah?" Sam grinned, moving himself up and hopefully looking through the open drawer for a bottle of lube.

Kurt's eyes followed the bigger brunette's searching hand and smiled when Sam acquired what he was looking for. "That was incredible."

Sam's lips found their way onto Kurt's and the elfin countertenor pushed Sam's open with his tongue, catching a hint of his essence as he traced his tongue along Sam's teeth.

_Hmm, apparently I _do_ taste good_.

The snap of a bottle cap popping open caused a blush to spread along Kurt's cheeks as he stopped his exploration of Sam's mouth and pulled his lips eyes, opening his eyes. Sam's fingers were being coated in lube and the warmhearted baritone was crawling backwards on his knees towards Kurt's lower half. Kurt couldn't even bring himself to blush or squirm away as he was sure he would've in this type of situation as the muscular jock used his un-lubed hand to further pry his legs apart.

Sam blew on his slicked fingers as he caught the countertenor's eye and lowered his hand down to the legs he was nestled around, running a lone digit between said legs before inserting it inside the brunette.

Kurt arched up as he felt Sam's finger slide inside him, picking himself up off the mattress and planting his feet flat on the covers. Sam's other hand flattened itself on Kurt's belly and soothingly rubbed across it, calming the smaller boy. The fashionista lowered himself back down as Sam added a second finger inside him, his other hand gently rubbing across his stomach.

"Overexcited?" Sam asked, a slight teasing glint in his eye but genuine curiosity in his voice.

"A little," Kurt admitted, breathing through his nose in an attempt to relax. "That just felt really good."

Sam smiled at Kurt's honesty, moving his fingers in and out as gently as possible. "Just relax, angel. You're almost ready."

Kurt nodded, his hand finding its way down to Sam's on his stomach. He covered the handsome teen's hand with his own and moved it across his belly, his fingers stroking alongside Sam's as the athletic boy continued to comfort him.

A third digit slipped inside him and Kurt mewled as Sam began scissoring his fingers, further stretching Kurt open than he already was. The brunette began to sweat a little as a feverish delirium started taking over his senses. Slowly, Kurt started rocking himself on Sam's fingers, so desperate for the friction he could swear he tasted it. The jock seemed to get the hint and started mimicking Kurt's movements, matching the lithe brunette's actions.

Sam took his hand out from Kurt's and started stroking himself, his eye catching the glasz ones of his dreams and never looking away. Kurt licked his lips enticingly and Sam was done. Sam's fingers slipped out with a wet pop and Kurt fumbled with the box of condoms, tearing the box open and pulling out a condom, throwing the box on the floor. He got off his back and sat up on his knees, pushing Sam up with him. Kurt kissed the larger boy while he carefully opened the wrapper, liberating the protective sheath from within. Taking his lips away from Sam's and smiling at the handsome teen, Kurt took Sam's excited length in his hand and slowly rolled down the latex. Sam reached over the bottle and lathered himself up, kissing Kurt at the same time. He pulled away from the brunette and Eskimo kissed him, gently pushing him back down on the bed. Opening his legs again, Sam rubbed the excess lube between them, earning a grin from Kurt.

"You ready, baby?" Sam asked, sliding up between the ex-cheerleader's limber legs and positioning himself above his entrance.

Kurt reached his lips up to Sam's and the broad-shouldered brunette leaned down for a kiss. "I'm ready."

Kissing Kurt once more, Sam guided himself lower until he pushed the head of his member inside the brunette. Kurt gasped at the initial burn he felt when Sam began entering him, but he couldn't bring himself to make the taller brunette stop. Sam kept a steady hand on both the fashionista's hip and himself, stopping himself from continuing.

"Breathe, Kurt," Sam whispered, lowering himself down the compliant body on his partner and kissing his lips. "Just breathe."

The brunette nodded once Sam's lips were pulled from his. Inhaling through his nose, he found the pain actually lessened and he felt himself internally relax. Sam took that as a good sign and started whispering sweet nothings in his ear as he slowly started pushing himself further in. Kurt smiled lightly as he nuzzled his nose alongside the shell of Sam's ear, tensing up but breathing as Sam instructed as the former blonde slid more of himself inside.

Sam exhaled sharply as he buried himself to the root inside the love of his life. His hands flew down beside Kurt, giving himself a moment to catch his breath as he stilled his actions, giving the elfin teen a moment to get used to the intrusion. Catching his breath, he lowered himself down to Kurt and caught the boy's lips in a hungry kiss, the smaller glee clubber arching up on his back to meet Sam's plump lips.

"Sam?" Kurt moaned against his mouth.

"Yeah?"

"Please start moving."

The muscular jock complied, lips latching back onto Kurt's as he pulled his lower half out and slowly pushed back in. Gently out and gently back in, Sam kept up the repetitive motion for a few moments before Kurt's hands, then wrapped around his neck, slid down his back and started kneading into his ass, spurring the boy to move faster. Sam got the hint and started pushing himself in and out with gusto, Kurt becoming a whimpering mess beneath him as the countertenor's eyes remained closed and his mouth gracefully hung open, a gasp or two escaping with each blunt thrust.

Kurt was in heaven each and every time Sam pushed in and pulled out of him. The sensation was driving him wild as he practically felt Sam throbbing in his belly. Without warning, the bigger boy pulled out of him and rolled him onto his side, reentering him from behind. Kurt's eyes snapped open at how good Sam felt, how comfortably (and perfectly) he fit into the expanse of Sam's chest, how much more of Sam he could actually feel in this new position. He reached his arm out and caught it around Sam's neck, pulling his handsome face closer to his for a kiss. Sam happily obeyed Kurt's wish, smattering kisses on his mouth, neck and shoulder. Kurt sighed in delight as Sam worked away behind him, gently nipping into his neck and shoulder blade, making parts tingle that Kurt would've thought impossible.

For the second time, Sam pulled out and Kurt whimpered at the lost contact connecting them. Sam pulled Kurt's mouth up against his as he picked the lithe body of his lover up easily in his arms, planting Kurt on his hands and knees. Kurt was trying to collect his thoughts to say something (re: anything) but his mind was sexual soup with everything Sam was doing to him.

"What was that?" Sam asked in a breathless tone as he pushed himself back into the brunette he loved so much.

"I said" _push_ "what's with" _push_ "all these" _push_ "new" _push_ (howling moan as Sam strikes Kurt's prostate) "positions?"

"You wanted the White Chocolate experience," Sam replied breathlessly, bending over to give Kurt's creamy shoulder a love bite. "And I'm only giving it to you. So just enjoy it, baby."

Kurt sighed as Sam continued wearing out his body in the most pleasurable of ways. This wasn't the first time Kurt had imagined when he actually got over his sex discomfort and started imagining it. When Sam flipped them over so that he was now in the bigger brunette's lap, he decided this was so much better. Summoning up instincts he didn't even know he had, Kurt grabbed Sam's hands and entwined their fingers together and started moving around on Sam's hips. Sam's eyes focused on Kurt's face and gave the little rider a feral grin as he brought their enclosed hands around Kurt's waist and helped the brunette gain momentum.

"You're a natural, baby," Sam complimented as Kurt twirled his lips around, pulsating around the ex-stripper's large length.

The brunette blushed momentarily but was thrilled at the praise as he let his inhibitions take control. It made him happy, as inexperienced as he was, that he was pleasing Sam the same way his crush had been pleasuring him. Boldly, Kurt leaned down and captured Sam's mouth, sucking in his warm lips while keeping his bottom half spinning around. Sam unclasped his hands with Kurt's and ran them up and down the countertenor's back soothingly.

Kurt smiled against the wide expanse of Sam's beautiful mouth and traced along the boy's lips with his tongue. Sam returned the brunette's bashful smile as he pulled Kurt right off him and picked him up in once more, laying him back down in their first position. Sam's mouth found his and Kurt flushed with delight as the baritone started pistoning his hips against his, surging further and further inside. A hand encircled itself around Kurt's neglected length and Kurt's teeth gently bit down on Sam's puffed bottom lip. The jock smiled against it as his hand worked Kurt up and down, the feeling beginning to coil in the small brunette's belly. Kurt whimpered as his orgasm crept closer but Sam's speed didn't let up.

"Sam!" Kurt choked out when his orgasm hit, splashing against his and Sam's stomachs.

Sam was spurred on by Kurt coming and jackknifed inside him, hitting the boy's prostate with every snap of his hips. One-two-three and Sam released, emptying himself into the white-hot heat that surrounded him, his seed caught in the condom he was wearing. Kurt pulled him down for a kiss and Sam complied, marveling in the calming powers of the countertenor's lips as he rode out the aftereffects of his orgasm. The smaller brunette had similar feelings of aftershock when Sam slowly started pulling himself out, easing himself out of Kurt's well-stretched channel. Kurt blushed at the burn when Sam exited from him, happy his mouth was attached to Sam's so the bigger boy wouldn't notice. Sam's match detached from his and his strong arms let go of Kurt's body.

Glasz eyes followed Sam's muscular build as the taller brunette pulled the condom off himself and tied it off, tossing it in the wastebasket. Sam walked into the en suite bathroom and came back after a moment with a damp washcloth. Kurt smiled at Sam's chivalry when his lover started dabbing it across Kurt's belly, cleaning his essence away. Sam's eye caught his and the handsome teen smiled at him, leaning down some to catch Kurt's lips in a sweet kiss. Tossing the washcloth aside (Kurt demanding his diva self to not care), Sam crawled back into bed and wrapped Kurt up in his arms, pulling the covers over them both.

Kurt happily spooned up against the other brunette and Sam smiled as Kurt's fingers lightly tickled over his abs while his hands ran up and down his back, around and over his arms.

"That was just—" Sam started.

"Absolutely incredible?" Kurt offered.

The sated brunette smiled, pressing a kiss into Kurt's mussed hair. "Yeah, it was."

Kurt looked up at Sam, the man holding him looking down and meeting his eye. "You know what the best part was?"

Sam closed his eyes for a moment and thought. "My stamina? Or maybe the four different positions we did it in?"

The diva snorted, his breath brushing down Sam's toned chest, causing the newly-minted man to shiver at the sensation. "No, even though those were also amazing. This right here. This is the best part."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Loved it? Hated it? I myself am not entirely sure how I feel about this but I'm not the one who's going to judge. Please let me know what you thought!

Chris Colfer's a love; Chord Overstreet is sex on legs. I'll stick with the love… for now! Please review and show me some ^^

**EDIT**: This will now be posted in a multichapter series as of 12/21/2011


	3. Just the Way it's Supposed to Be

**Title**: How Kurt Got His White Chocolate Back _(Chapter 3: Just the Way it's Supposed to Be)_

**Rated**: M

**Writing Time**: 12/31/2011-02/29/2012

**Pairing(s)**: Kurt/Sam

**Warnings**: Sexual innuendoes, smut, light Sam bashing (Santana's playful, Blaine's spiteful), a smidge of violence and light (okay, like a couple scenes' worth!) language.

****Disclaimer****: I don't own _Glee._ If I did, Chris Colfer/Kurt would get much more screen time, the show would be better written (or I'd at least _try_), Quam, Samtana, Klaine and Samcedes would've NEVER happened and Chord Overstreet/Sam would've never left the show after the end of season two! That and Chord would never leave my bedroom but that's another story for another time (and one I'd be too selfish to share ;) So without further ado, on with the smoochies ^^

**Summary**: Sam and Kurt deal with McKinley knowing about their relationship as they prepare to face new rivals The Troubletones at Sectionals.

**Author's Note**: Well, after much time away from this story for careful consideration, I've decided that this will be the third and final chapter of _How Kurt Got His White Chocolate Back._ I want to thank all of you who thought this story (originally posted as a completed one-shot titled _I Said I Don't Care_) was worth continuing. Due to the epic fails (writing wise) of Glee's season three, the will I had to really make something of this story (i.e. Hevans) is gone. I've decided it's better to end things where they are rather than try to go on and have everyone hate what I'm sure would eventually turn into utter crap. Thank you all for your understanding; I hope you enjoy the chapter. Betaed by me. If you happen to spot some (if any) mistakes, please don't hesitate to point them out via review or PM. Thank You!

* * *

><p>"So I couldn't help hearing that Trouty Mouth's back," Santana's voice called out as she sauntered into the room, breaking the group's collective feeling of cheer at Sam's countrified performance. "I've been keeping a little journal for just this occasion."<p>

Kurt seriously wanted to hurt her as she dug in her skirt pocket for something, pulling out a little red notebook. Glasz eyes focused on Sam and the blonde was just standing there with a dopey little smile on his handsome face.

"Welcome back, Lisa Rinna," Santana began. "I've missed you so much since your family packed their bags, loaded them in your mouth and skipped town. Can't tell you how many times I wanted to enjoy a crisp pickle but couldn't find anyone to suck the lid off the jar. I assume you've been working as a baby polisher, where young mothers place their infant's heads in your mouth to get back that newborn shine. I haven't seen a smile that big since a Claymation abominable snowman got his teeth pulled by that little gay elf dentist. So glad you're back. Love, Santana."

Santana put her notebook back and that condescending smirk was still on her face. If Kurt could find the razors she kept hidden in her hair, she'd be smiling like a Picasso painting right now. Sam stunned him and everyone in the room by pulling her into a hug and announcing "I've missed you too Santana."

Finally he let the she-devil go and Santana left the room, disappointed she didn't get the reaction she was expecting. Quinn and Tina came up to clap him on the back and Mike reached over to take his guitar from him. Hands free and back no longer patted, Sam sauntered up to Kurt who was still holding onto a red plastic cup and looking at it intensely.

"I thought _My Cup_ was the only song I'd ever hear written about a cup," Kurt said as Sam sat down beside him, turning it around in his hand and feeling worlds better now that Sam's mouth was back within kissing distance of his.

A feral smile stretched against Sam's lips. "Dude, there are tons of 'em."

"Uh, what have I said about calling me dude?" Kurt stated, eyebrow arching up.

"Only in bed?" Sam grinned, Puck and Mike catcalling lecherously while Finn looked on uncomfortably.

Kurt blushed but smiled nonetheless. He put the empty cup down and reached over to Sam, kissing him full on the lips and not caring who was around to see it. Tina cooed and Kurt could practically _feel_ Quinn's grin digging into his back as he kissed Sam, running a hand through the boy's recently-bleached locks.

Blaine sat beside Rory, watching the entire thing and not feeling the least bit pleased about it. The Irish teen laid a consoling hand on the curly-haired boy's shoulder before standing up and joining Quinn and Tina's conversation. He couldn't believe how quickly Kurt moved on from him; if the glow Kurt _and_ Sam were emitting was any kind of indication, Blaine would bet his entire trust fund they both had sex. With each other. Together. In the same bed. As in Sam inside of Kurt instead of him. _Red Solo Cup_ was officially the worst song he's ever heard and he listens to show tunes religiously. His chair scraped back and he flounced out of the room, Sam and Kurt none the wiser.

"Don't you two need to come up for air?" Artie asked, wheeling himself around the spectacle as if witnessing a scientific miracle.

Sam's lips pulled away from Kurt's at Artie's announcement and the countertenor pouted at the loss of that magic mouth being taken from him. The blonde gave into Kurt's pout and kissed him chastely, making the brunette smile. Sam smiled back, kissing him once more.

"You guys are so cute together," Tina complimented, Mike's arm tossed around her shoulder.

"Thanks, Tina," Kurt responded, still blushing for some reason.

The bell rang overhead, startling the club out of its retrieve. Sam gathered his and Kurt's bags and shyly handed the fashionista his satchel, waiting for Kurt to slide the strap over his shoulder. Once it was securely in place, Sam finally tossed his arm around his beautiful diva's waist and guided them out of the choir room. Sam's grip around him tightened as they joined the throng of students walking through the crowded hall. The blonde ignored Kurt trying to pull away from him nonchalantly and walked him through the crowd, pulling him through doors before Kurt found himself out near the football field with Sam.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked, beyond confused as to what they were doing out there.

Sam let him go and leaned against the bleacher stands. Sighing, Sam ran a hand over his eyes. Concerned, Kurt stepped up beside him and took the blonde's unoccupied hand in both of his, lovingly squeezing the bigger hand in his. Sam's hand fell from his eyes and they peered into Kurt's, making the boy smile. Sam smiled back and pulled his brunette against him, kissing the top of his head.

"I know we didn't exactly _talk_ a lot when I came back," Sam started, causing Kurt to blush and wrap his arm around Sam, pulling him closer. "But what do we have here?"

Kurt looked up from burying his face in Sam's chest and caught the blonde's eye. "What do you mean? What brought this on?"

The blonde took Kurt's arm from around him and pulled the countertenor's hand in his, hoping it would convey the emotions he was too confused to figure out himself. "I mean, are we boyfriends? Was this just a one-time thing? Are we friends with benefits? Was it a random hookup? Casual? Exclusive? You said you wanted me to be your only but…"

_Oh_, Kurt thought. _That's what he means._

Sweetly, Kurt squeezed Sam's hand as he reached up on tiptoe to properly kiss the confused blonde. Sam wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist and held the brunette up against him, heart pounding against Kurt's chest as he kissed the boy.

"To answer your questions, I hope it's not a one-time thing. I don't want random hookups with you Sam; it meant so much to me, my first time. I meant what I said when I wanted you to be my only. I'd like to be exclus—"

"Then be my boyfriend, Kurt," Sam interrupted. "I wasn't lying when I said I'd only come back for you. And I wasn't lying when I said I loved you. You were my first time too and I'm so thankful for the honor of being yours. Let me be a man of my word; be my boyfriend."

Kurt's lips flew back onto Sam's and the brunette kissed the ex-stripper with all his might, absorbing as much of those full lips as he possibly could. "I'd love to be your boyfriend, Sam," Kurt answered when he pulled his mouth away from the blonde Bieber's. "Be mine?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way, baby," Sam smiled as he kissed the boy once more. "But what happened with Blaine? Before I left, you two were tighter than ever."

Taking Sam by the hand, Kurt walked Sam to the bleachers and sat down in the front row, so glad there wasn't a soul around. "He went to visit Dalton to invite his Warbler friends to the _West Side Story_ premiere where he met this other Warbler who couldn't stop hitting on him. He didn't exactly stop the guy either. One thing led to another and I caught them making out when we were supposed to meet for coffee. I dumped him there at the Lima Bean on the spot."

Sam's hand reached out to Kurt's shoulder and pulled the brunette against him. "I'm sorry, dude."

Kurt shook his head. "Don't be. His loss is my incredible gain. If we were still together, what you and I did would've been cheating. I'm not sorry I walked in on him making out with that meerkat-faced man-whore; I have you now." He turned to face Sam. "You won't cheat on me, will you?"

A kiss to his lips was all the answer Kurt needed. "I've never wanted someone as badly as I've wanted you, Kurt. Like I said back in Kentucky, I love you. I'll _never_ do anything to make you break up with me. I'm with you for life."

Glasz eyes began to water up and Kurt smiled a watery smile, kissing Sam's cheek as gently as possible. "I love you too Sam," Kurt said clearly, realizing it was the first time he'd told the blonde that.

Sam's heart swelled with love and pride at those words. "You love me?"

Kurt smiled, pulling Sam's lips down to his. "I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you Sam," he said between kisses.

"I love you more," Sam said, swooning that his perfect boyfriend said he loved him.

The brunette giggled, so content being held in Sam's strong arms. "So now that you're here, do you have any ideas how we're going to beat the Troubletones?"

Sam shrugged. "Dunno, dude," he said, ignoring the cute little face Kurt made. "There are two girls and seven of us. We have twelve with the band guys joining in but I don't know if it'll be enough." Giving the brunette's nose a little nip, Sam smiled. "But we'll think of thinking. I want to know what happened to all the girls in the first place. Why are there two Glee Clubs now?"

Kurt sighed. "It started at the beginning of the year. Some girl named Sugar had her dad donate pianos in exchange for her joining the club. Believe me when I say you're lucky you were in Kentucky at the time she auditioned. She sucks! That's when Shelby Corcoran came in—"

"The old Vocal Adrenaline coach?" Sam asked.

The fashionista arched an eyebrow. "Quinn filled me in on what I missed back when we were dating."

He nodded. "Yeah, Figgins hired her to coach a new club that she joined. Then Mr. Schue kicked Santana out for setting fire to one of the donated pianos—"

"Seriously?" Sam couldn't help himself.

"Actually, Santana just doused it in lighter fluid while Blaine was auditioning. Quinn flicked her cigarette out on it in the end. You've missed a lot of craziness since you've been gone."

Sam took Kurt's hand in his and brought it up to his lips, kissing the smooth skin. "Go on."

Kurt smiled at him. "Where was I? Oh, yeah, pianos. Well, he still kicked her out and since she and Brittany are dating—"

Blue eyes went wide at Kurt's announcement. "They're dating?"

The brunette nodded. "You know, that actually explains a lot," Sam said, stopping to think about his 'relationship' with the Latina last year. "Okay, so they're dating."

"They're dating which means she got Brittany to leave and then Mercedes took off. Quinn came back and it's been all of us since. Then Finn and I went to find you and, well, you know the rest."

Sam blushed; indeed he _did_ know the rest. "Wow."

"Yeah, wow. That pretty much sums up all the crazy you missed when 'your parents loaded their bags in your mouth and skipped town'," he quoted, getting a grin out of the blonde.

"How about you and Mercedes?"

Kurt's eyes trailed from Sam's and his handsome face to the bleacher bench, content to just stare at their shoes. "After you left I got so depressed. I was so angry at her for how quickly she got over you. You know she started dating Shane three days after you moved? We had a huge fight about how awful she was to do that to you and we haven't really talked since."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really," Kurt replied. "When I finally calmed down a little I realized I was just… mad. I was mad because you had to leave and I wasn't going to be seeing you anymore. I took it out on the wrong person but she didn't want to see me after that. Mostly, I was sad because you weren't going to be Mercedes' boyfriend and even though I still liked you at the time, she was happy with you and I wanted that for her. I wanted her to be happy like I was with Blaine."

Sam stayed silent for a moment, absorbing everything in. He let go of Kurt's hand and picked the boy up, tucking him into his lap. Kurt's heart raced as he momentarily felt the bleacher slip away from beneath him but calmed down a little when he felt Sam's strong torso against his back.

"I mean that much to you?" Sam asked, his voice soft and low in Kurt's ear.

Kurt nodded carefully, not wanting to bonk his head against Sam's. "Like I said, I was just angry about you having to leave. I know I didn't have the right because I had Blaine at the time but I couldn't help it. When you left, it hurt. I cried for a week and no one could figure out what was wrong. When everyone learned about mine and Mercedes' fight, I let them think that's why I was so upset. In reality, my heart broke. It was only after you left did I realize how much you did for me and how ungrateful I must have come off. How I'd never have a chance to thank you for what you did."

"You're not ungrateful," Sam said, cupping Kurt's face and turning it in his direction.

"Yes I am," Kurt countered, not taking his eyes from the blonde's. "When you stood up for me against Karofsky and got that black eye, I took off to Dalton instead of staying and coming up with ways I could thank you. When the rumors about us hooking up in that motel room came out, I couldn't fight them. I didn't care if they told people you're gay; I wanted so badly for them to be true. But I stayed silent, because I was with Blaine and didn't want him thinking I was being a cheating slut." He rolled his eyes. "In retrospect, I should've let him hear them. Then we'd be one for one."

Sam chuckled lightly, pulling Kurt closer against him. "Am I a bad person for getting over you being cheated on?"

The countertenor shook his head. "No. I'm in the same boat because you're not trying to get back with Mercedes or Quinn now that you're here."

Sam kissed him, hard and passionate but tenderly. "Kurt, I promise you're it for me. From the very beginning you tried to make me feel welcome and be my friend. Quinn used me, cheated on me; Santana did the same. Mercedes and I were never serious to begin with. In fact, before the rumors and prom, I don't ever remember saying so much as a word to her. I was just so conflicted with everything I wasn't thinking straight. Or gay, as it appears. But I promise I know my heart now. And you're in my heart."

Kurt smiled, letting a few tears fall from his eyes that Sam wiped away. "You're a real romantic, Samuel Evans."

"I love it when you use my full name," Sam sighed, kissing Kurt's soft neck.

"I only used your first and last. What's your middle name?"

"Bradley," Sam mumbled against Kurt's neck, content to just kiss his boyfriend's porcelain throat until the end of time.

The brunette sighed, mind reeling with how _good_ Sam made him feel. "You're a true romantic, Samuel Bradley Evans."

Sam purred against his neck and Kurt felt shivers shoot up his spine. "You make me want to try, Kurt."

Kurt's fingers threaded through Sam's blonde hair, tugging and gripping gently at the bleached locks. "If this is you _trying,_ I can only imagine what I'm for when you're actually _doing._"

The blonde laughed; pulling his mouth away from Kurt' delicious throat and faced the boy. "You were there during the doing," he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Blushing, Kurt hooked a finger under Sam's chin and brought the boy close, catching his lips in a kiss. "You wanna go home and do it again?"

Sam's heart pounded in his chest at Kurt's offer, even more so at how Kurt suggested they go _home_. "Yeah?" he asked, throat going dry.

Kurt nodded. "I don't think I can concentrate in class knowing what's waiting for me. Besides, this way no one will be home to bother us."

"What about Glee?" the blonde queried, trying to care but not really succeeding as he took Kurt by the hand and led him off to the parking lot.

"I think once we have a set list, we'll just need someone to come up with some slick dance moves. Like I said before, yours have greatly improved; Mike could use some help since Brittany defected," Kurt offered, looking up at the blonde as they left the football field. "Let's let them worry about songs and we'll worry about what we're about to do."

"You like my moves?" Sam asked huskily, enjoying the little blush creeping up Kurt's neck.

Kurt smiled and nodded, eyes shining with delight as they peered into Sam's. Coyly, Kurt's arm wrapped around Sam's neck and the blonde smiled at him as he peppered his boyfriend's porcelain skin in sweet kisses. "I love your moves, Sammy."

Sam pulled his lips away from Kurt's face. "Then let's get home so I can show you some more."

* * *

><p>Kurt's heart pounded against his ribs as Sam invited himself inside his core for the second time in his life, the feeling just as amazing as the first had been. Sam smiled against Kurt's lips, kissing the boy whose center let him in. Kurt sighed into Sam's mouth as the blonde buried himself further inside him, threatening to already bring Kurt over the edge. How starved was he for Sam's affection that the blonde <em>just <em>sliding into him would cause him to lose control? No wonder he and Finn were better off as stepbrothers than lovers. They really _were_ a lot alike.

"Hold on, baby," Sam whispered against Kurt's lips, stopping himself for a moment so the whimpering brunette could get used to him being inside.

The diva inhaled through his nose and willed himself to calm down; reminding himself he and Sam had all afternoon together. Feeling himself calm down, Kurt took in a deep breath and opened his eyes, looking up right into Sam's. The blonde smiled at him and lowered his lips to Kurt's, sweetly kissing the brunette.

"That better?" Sam asked, rubbing his hands up Kurt's arm.

Kurt smiled as Sam took his lips back, rubbing his together. "Yeah, Sammy. Now dance, White Chocolate, DANCE!"

Sam moaned as he pulled himself almost all the way out and pushed back in, Kurt tightening around him. Not one to back down from a challenge, Sam pulled out and pushed back into the warm heat, swerving his hips against Kurt and beat boxing some random song softly in his ear.

The countertenor groaned wantonly at the music in his ear, his heart pounding erratically in his chest, Sam pounding into him.

"FUCKING WHITE CHOCOLATE!" Kurt screamed when Sam hit his sweet spot, spikes of pleasure shooting up his spine.

Sam slammed into him with abandon, beyond turned on at the words flying out of his boyfriend's mouth. "I love it when you swear," Sam grunted, no longer beat boxing that sinfully erotic stripper beat in his ears.

"I'll do it again if you hit that spot in me," Kurt promised, his eyes catching Sam's.

The blonde grinned, his face shining with sweat as he slowed himself down, searching for the spot Kurt was talking about. When the brunette shot out another string of curses, he knew he found the spot inside the boy.

"Do it again, Sammy!" Kurt wailed, hands flying up to wrap around Sam's sweaty biceps.

He did as he was told as was met with Kurt's delicate voice shouting obscenities that only served to further turn him on. "You curse like a sailor," Sam commented appreciatively.

"Well you fuck like a champ, Sam," Kurt countered, bringing himself and Sam up to the middle of the mattress.

Sam grinned again as he sat up, Kurt digging his heels into the bed to seat himself in his blonde boyfriend's lap. The jock's wide mouth latched onto Kurt's nipple, suckling the hardened little pebble. Kurt bit back a squeak when Sam caught it between his teeth, worrying it gently. Groaning and then moaning, Kurt didn't hold anything back as Sam's hands snaked around his waist, lifting him up and down his member.

"Oh, Sammy!" Kurt cried, those familiar stabs in his belly beginning to make themselves known.

"God, Kurt, I'm close," he said against Kurt's pounding heart, letting Kurt's hips go and just forcing himself up into the brunette's compliant body.

The blonde's hand wrapped around Kurt's neglected half-mast and stroked it up and down, Kurt's eyes flying open to watch Sam get him off. It didn't take Sam long to get Kurt as hard as he was, his hand gliding up and down the brunette's erection with ease. Sam slowed himself down to accommodate Kurt and his needs over his own, the countertenor turning into a whimpering mess under his touch.

"Sammy, Sammy, SAMMY!" Kurt chanted as his orgasm was ripped from his body, splashing against Sam's taut stomach.

"Oh, Kurt!" the blonde whimpered, letting himself unleash his own orgasm inside the brunette, trapped within the confines of the condom wrapped around Sam Junior.

Sam held Kurt in place, the brunette's channel milking him for every last drop the blonde could muster. Kurt sighed in contentment as he gently began lifting himself off Sam's member, Sam helping. The countertenor smiled at his boyfriend and Sam reached his mouth up, sharing a sweet kiss with the boy he loved while gently dislodging himself from Kurt's well-used body.

"That was wonderful," Kurt sighed as Sam laid him down.

The jock swung his legs over the side of the bed, tugging the rubber off him and tossing it in the trash. Kurt's eyes followed him as he walked into the en suite bathroom and rummaged around for a few seconds, searching out a washcloth. Soaking one in warm water and ringing out the excess, Sam walked back over to Kurt, the sated brunette doing his best to keep his eyes open. Sam smiled lovingly as he gently wiped Kurt clean of sweat and seed, washing the brunette's essence off his abs.

"You were wonderful too," Sam complimented, bending over some to kiss his boyfriend. "Sleep now."

Kurt grinned at the blonde, not caring that he was subjecting his bed sheets to sweat as he wrapped himself up in them, Sam walking out of the room and then coming back. Kurt smiled even more as the other side of the bed sank lower and someone came under the covers. An arm wrapped itself around his waist and a finger tickled his belly button, making Kurt giggle. Sam's lips kissed against his shoulder and Kurt scooted further back against Sam in the arm holding him.

"Nap for an hour?" Sam asked, beginning to feel as sleepy as Kurt looked.

"Sounds nice," Kurt yawned, eyes growing heavy.

"Okay. I love you Kurt."

The brunette smiled. "I love you too Sam. Sweet dreams."

"Sweet dreams, baby."

As Kurt drifted off to sleep content in Sam's arms, neither of them heard the front door opening overhead, Burt Hummel walking into the house for a late lunch. The first thing the older man's eyes focused on was a trail of clothes that looked suspiciously like what Kurt left the house that morning wearing. Why were they laying on the floor? Kurt usually treated his stuff better than that; flinging his clothes around everywhere was usually what Finn did. Burt picked up a shirt and a shoe before realizing the shoe didn't belong to Kurt. No, _Sam_ was the one who wore these kinds of shoes. The middle-aged Hummel put down the garments he was holding and followed the trail of clothes through the kitchen and over to the basement door.

_Do I really want to go down there?_ Burt asked himself, one hand on the doorknob. _Should I bring the shotgun just in case?_

Shaking his head and making up his mind, he quietly opened the door and stepped past the doorframe. The air was hot and heavy the further he descended down the stairs, the reason why asleep in the middle of the bed. Half of Burt wanted to holler until both boys woke up, then he'd allow himself to strangle Sam and find a nice part of the backyard to bury his body in. Another part rationed more than likely it hadn't been Sam's idea to do whatever had apparently gone down in the tent. The part that stopped him from really doing anything was how peaceful Kurt looked, remembering the past summer and how miserable Kurt had been. Many are the amount of times Burt had come down to check on Kurt and watch helplessly as his son tossed and turned, unable to calm himself down. Many are the times Burt tried making sense of the word Kurt kept mumbling in his sleep: 'tam', 'ram', 'bam', 'lam'; now he _finally_ understood what Kurt had been trying to say that Burt couldn't understand until now. Sam. Kurt must have been dreaming about Sam.

Finn had told him earlier on in the summer Kurt was depressed about his fight with Mercedes. In fact, until Finn concocted his plan to drive him and Kurt to Kentucky to try and talk Sam Evans into coming back to McKinley, Burt couldn't remember the last time he saw his baby boy so… hopeful? Now it was all making sense to him. Everything about Kurt not being upset that little bastard Blaine cheating on him with a less handsome, sluttier version of Kurt made perfect sense now: Kurt must've realized he was free of the curly-haired prick. _That's_ why he was smiling when Finn said they were taking their little road trip to find the blonde and try and bring him back. He suspected something when the three of them returned, Kurt holding Sam's hand but wisely decided not to say anything about it. The picture in front of him told the entire story: Kurt finally got the man he wanted. He wasn't thrilled about coming home to find them in bed together when they should be in school, but he figured it must be recent or he would've received calls from the school about both of them being absent.

Burt sighed, running a hand down his face as he turned around on his heel and quietly walked back up the stairs. He'll deal with all this when the two were awake. Nodding to himself, he quickened his pace and gently shut the basement door behind him, leaving the pair momentarily in peace.

_Am I really ready to have this conversation?_

* * *

><p>Sam started stirring first, his arm tightening against whatever it was wrapped around. He carefully opened his eyes and peered into something fuzzy and brown. Blinking away the sleep from his system, Sam picked himself up and realized it was hair. Oh! He was staring into Kurt's hair. Then he remembered all that he and brunette had done since skipping school to come home early.<p>

_What time is it?_

The little alarm clock on Kurt's bedside table read 3:U6 and it dawned on Sam they'd been asleep for just under an hour.

"Kurt. Hey, angel, wake up," Sam pleaded softly, nudging his boyfriend's shoulder.

Kurt groaned, turning over and latching onto Sam, pulling the blonde against him. "Do' wa'a."

Despite himself, Sam smiled. "I _don't wanna_ either baby boy but we gotta get up."

"No, 'mell lie sess," he whimpered, holding onto Sam tighter.

_I smell like sex? That's… really hot!_

"C'mon angel, it's time to wake up."

Again, Kurt groaned only this time he began stirring. His arms wrapped firmer around Sam as his eyes cracked open, taking in the sight of the smiling blonde he was holding.

"Hey baby."

"Hi Sam," he responded, reaching up to kiss the boy. "Nice nap?"

Sam smiled brightly, nuzzling his nose against Kurt's lips. "Yeah. Nice before-nap events too."

Kurt grinned, Sam returning it before planting lazy kisses against his cheek and temple. "What time is it, Sam?"

The blonde peered over Kurt to look at the digital alarm clock. "It's three-ten, baby."

He nodded, slowly picking himself up even though all he wanted to do was go back to sleep in Sam's arms. "Okay, okay, I'm getting up."

Sam chuckled, helping the little brunette up. "We better clean upstairs before Carole gets home," Sam reminded Kurt as they both sat up.

Kurt shook with silent laughter, his eyes shining with brightened delight. "That would make for an awkward conversation. It's Finn who just throws his clothes around wherever he can."

The jock laughed. "Speaking of the frankenteen, should we be expecting him home anytime soon?"

"No," Kurt shook his head. "Football practice until five. He'll be working hard to impress that college recruiter that's supposed to be coming."

"Oh shit, practice! I completely forgot!"

"Are you going to leave _me_ for _football practice_?" Kurt asked, stopping the blonde from shooting out of the bed like a bullet.

Sam calmed down long enough to take Kurt in his arms, pulling the boy close. "No. But make it up to me by coming to practice tomorrow? Coach makes us do five hundred pushups for every practice we miss."

"So why would me coming be making it up to you?"

The blonde grinned wolfishly. "Remind me why I missed practice and how much it was worth it."

Kurt mirrored Sam's grin. "It's a deal, Mr. Evans."

"Do you wanna take a shower?" Sam asked, teeth sinking into his bottom lip.

The dirty countertenor found the thing Sam was doing his mouth entirely adorable. "C'mon Sammy, let's get cleaned up then!"

Sam was thrilled at the words flying out of Kurt's mouth as he pulled the brunette out of bed and into the en suite bathroom, closing the door behind them with his foot. His mouth latched onto Kurt's the moment the door was closed, walking the brunette backwards as they stumbled into the shower stall. Sam's hand reached out for the knob and it turned under his touch, cold water dousing over the pair. The blonde shivered but Kurt surprisingly didn't mind as he continued kissing his boyfriend. Sam just stayed still under the cool water until it warmed up, eventually getting as hot as Kurt was making him feel.

"Damn, baby," the blonde mumbled against Kurt's mouth.

Kurt pulled away from Sam's sweet lips but kept his arms wrapped around the blonde's neck. "What?"

He smiled at the wet brunette in his arms. "Nothing, I just hope we get to do more of this."

The diva returned his smile. "I do too. But we're supposed to be washing up, not making out."

Sam pouted. "We can't do both?"

"You want a mouthful of shampoo suds?" Kurt asked with a roll of his eyes.

The jock had to agree his boyfriend made a valid point. Pressing one last lingering kiss to Kurt's soft lips, Sam's hand shot out towards the bottle of expensive shampoo the brunette used and popped the cap open. Squeezing a light amount in his palm, Sam set the bottle back on the rack and rubbed his hands together, lathered fingers running through Kurt's wet hair.

Kurt mewled as Sam carefully ran his fingers through his hair, his scalp tingling with ecstasy. Sam's lips tugged up as the happy sounds Kurt was making reached his ears, delighting his eardrums. He guided the boy under the shower spray and helped rinse the suds from the chestnut locks he loved so much. Glasz eyes opened up and Sam felt his knees get weak at all the love radiating through; he was thrilled at his decision to return to Lima for Kurt. It was definitely proving to be the smartest choice he'd ever made.

"What are you thinking about?" Kurt asked softly, rinsing the suds from his hair.

Sam smiled down at him. "You, just like always."

Grinning lightly, Kurt reached up on tiptoe to kiss his blonde. He turned around and gave Sam a little view while reaching for the same shampoo bottle and popping its cap open, squeezing some out on top of Sam's head. The blonde grinned goofily at Kurt as he did his best to stay still, not wanting to have to close his eyes to avoid getting shampoo in them because he couldn't control himself. Once Kurt's fingers were massaging the shampoo in his hair, he allowed himself to close his eyes and not fidget as much because Kurt was touching him.

Soapy hands gripped his shoulders and guided him under the shower spray, Sam resisting the urge to shake his head like a dog because the suds would hit Kurt in the face.

"You're really good at this Kurtie," Sam complimented as he reached for the conditioner, his hair free of Kurt's great-smelling shampoo. "Ever thought about doing it professionally?"

Kurt's eyes opened and his hands slowed down lathering his hair up with conditioner. "Good at what? We've done a couple things that you said I'm good at today; you're going to have to be more specific."

The blonde suppressed a snort and covered up by grinning broadly because Kurt was totally right: there _were_ those things they did that Kurt was really good at. "Taking care of hair," he clarified. "Have you ever thought about being a hairdresser?"

"You know you're the first person who's ever asked me that," Kurt answered, watching Sam's fingers massage conditioner into his hair. "Everyone always assumes I want to design clothes or sing on Broadway."

"So have you?"

He nodded and then realized Sam couldn't see him. "Yeah I have. I don't want to own my own business but I want to work in a nice salon and do hair. There are some cosmetology schools in New York I'm looking into; who knows what'll happen with it though."

"I can see that," Sam said, rinsing the suds out of his hair and turning off the water. "You studying how to properly cut hair and me in art school. What a pair we'd make."

"You want to study art?" Kurt asked a little surprised, stepping out of the shower and handing Sam a towel.

The blonde nodded, careful to contain his enthusiasm in fear of hitting Kurt in the face with the water in his hair. "Yeah dude. What kind of jobs do you think I'd be doing once high school's over?"

Kurt side-glanced the blonde and Sam grinned wolfishly, knowing _exactly_ what his boyfriend was thinking. "You'd like that, wouldn't you? Being known as a stripper's boyfriend or whatever."

"I wasn't gonna suggest stripper. I was thinking more along the lines of model; you've certainly got the body for it."

"Porn star?"

The brunette laughed, turning to face Sam. "Not on your life, Blondie. _I'm_ the only man you'll ever sleep with."

Sam smiled down at him, taking Kurt's sweet lips gently in his own. "I like the sound of that, you know. You and only you forever."

Kurt smiled. "I like how that sounds too."

With Kurt's fingers weaving through his damp hair and the brunette's lips against his, it was easy to lose himself in his boyfriend. "We should get dressed."

He sighed, pulling away from Sam. "You're right."

Sam smiled lightly, taking the towel from around Kurt's waist and untying it, finishing drying off the brunette. Kurt blushed initially but got over it; Sam's eyes never left his even those his hands were everywhere else. Sam secured the towel back around Kurt's waist and gave his cheek a sweet peck before doing the same to himself, Kurt averting his eyes since Sam was gentleman enough to do so. Kurt lightly blushed as Sam chuckled, the brunette walking out of the bathroom.

Kurt rummaged through the closet for something simple to wear and was dressed by the time Sam was done in the bathroom. The countertenor's hands found themselves around Sam's waist as he kissed the boy by the foot of his bed, savoring the sweet feeling of the blonde's lips on his. He gave Sam's towel a little tug and Sam chuckled into his mouth, breaking off the kiss and stepping back so he could get dressed. A hand slapped down against his backside and Kurt thrilled at the feeling, a lazy glaze trailing after Sam. The blonde winked and proceeded to get dressed, Kurt giving him privacy by slipping the bed sheets off his mattress and tossing them to the floor, careful not to throw his blanket on top of them. He kept his eyes carefully trained on the path in front of him as he walked up the stairs and searched through the linen cabinet for replacements.

"Want help with those?" Sam asked as Kurt walked back downstairs, fully dressed.

"Thanks," Kurt replied, handing Sam the new sheets.

Sam smiled. "Least I can do considering I helped make a mess outta your bed."

The brunette returned his smile, not about to argue with him. He picked up his pillows and slipped the cases off, replacing them with the ones he brought down. Sam slid the new sheets onto the mattress and remade the bed, Kurt tossing the pillows down on the blonde's completed task. The jock gathered up the sheets and pillow cases and balled them up, handing the mass over to Kurt.

"You're thinking about the future, aren't you?"

Kurt just nodded, a freshly-made bed suddenly taking on a whole new meaning. Wordlessly, Sam's arm snaked around his waist and guided him back up the steps, Kurt holding onto the bundle of linens in his hands. Sam passed him up to start gathering their clothes from the entryway and kitchen as Kurt tossed the bundle into the washing machine he was standing in front of. The athlete came back and Kurt separated their socks and underwear to toss in with the load. A cup of fabric softener and detergent and the washing cycle started, Kurt and Sam washing their hands in the sink.

"You hungry?" Sam asked, drying his hands off.

"Starving," Kurt admitted with a chuckle. "You and I worked up quite an appetite."

Sam wrapped his arms around Kurt's lithe waist and chuckled, the rumble in his chest pressed against Kurt's back caused the brunette to feel the vibrations from his vocal movement. "What are you in the mood for?"

"Besides you?" Sam asked, a kiss pressed against the base of Kurt's neck.

"Yes, besides me," Kurt blushed, thankful his back was pressed against Sam so the blonde couldn't see.

"Uh, how about chicken parmesan? Are there still any leftovers from the other night?"

Kurt regretfully wiggled a little so Sam would let him go and stepped to the refrigerator, opening the door and bending over a little to scope out the chicken. "Yeah it's here," he said, pulling out the Tupperware.

Sam was waiting with a plate so all Kurt had to do was open the plastic bowl up and turn it over, the blonde taking it to the microwave. "You're sure easy to feed, you know that?"

"I know," Sam replied easily, the smell of chicken beginning to fill the kitchen.

By the time the microwave beeped, the front door opened and Finn stumbled through, followed by a chuckling Puck with Burt and Carole in tow.

"Kurt! Sam! We're home!"

Sam laughed and Kurt couldn't help himself as he joined in. "We're in here!"

Finn stuck his head through the kitchen archway and eyed the chicken parmesan cooling on the island as if witnessing a divine miracle.

"Hungry?" Kurt smiled as Puck stepped into the kitchen behind Finn.

"Aw, thanks, Little Dude. You shouldn't have."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "It's a good thing I didn't. That's for _Sam _and _I._" At that, Sam started laughing. "How about I make you guys some of that chicken stew I know you like?"

"Sounds good, sweetheart," Carole responded in Puck's place, gathering her stepson in for a hug.

"Hi Carole," Kurt smiled, wrapping his arms around her.

She kissed the top of his hand and let him go, moving onto Sam who stood there with the most awkward of expressions on his face. Finn, Puck and Kurt stepped up beside each other, all three of them grinning at the uncomfortable blonde. Kurt winked at him and by the time Sam started to return Carole's hug, she'd let him go. Puck covered his mouth with the back of his hand and pretended he was coughing, Finn grinning like a fool. Kurt just rolled his eyes as he turned back to the fridge, pulling out what he needed for the stew he was going to make.

An arm wrapped around his bent waist and Kurt knew for certain Sam was scared to show him _that_ kind of affection with his parents under the same roof so it couldn't be him. "Hi Dad," Kurt said to the chilies he was gathering up.

"Hey son," came the reply.

"Sam," he heard his dad greet his boyfriend.

"Hi Mr. Hummel," Sam said, chipper as a sandpiper or whatever.

Kurt flushed; he liked Sam's chipper voice. He handed the ingredients for his stew out behind him and someone's hands (based on the calluses brushing up against Kurt's soft hands, he'd bet they were Puck's) were grabbing out what he was handing behind him. Everything he needed out, Kurt stretched a little and closed the door. Puck stood behind him, leaning against the island.

"Anything else?"

He shook his head. "Nope, that'll do it. Why don't you and Sam go play video games in Finn's room while I cook? I'll call you guys down when it's done."

"AWESOME!" all three boys exclaimed.

Kurt rolled his eyes and pats to his back were issued and a sweet kiss met his cheek (obviously Sam's) before the three stampeded up the stairs. On Finn and Puck, Kurt found their behavior uncivilized and childish. With Sam though, it was another story.

"I think I'm gonna take a shower before dinner," Carole announced, kissing Burt on the cheek while Kurt started chopping up stew ingredients.

Burt stepped up beside Kurt and started peeling carrots, keeping his ears clear for Carole's footsteps making their way up the stairs. Once he was sure she was in their room, he turned to Kurt.

"Son, we need to talk."

Kurt nodded, still chopping up the chilies. "Sure. What about?"

"You and Sam."

The younger Hummel slowed down his chili chopping but tried not to show how nervous he suddenly was at hearing him and Sam's name together in the same sentence. "What about us?"

"Are the two of you… together?"

Now Kurt stilled his chopping, setting the knife down before he caused an accident and hurt himself. "In what way?" he played dumb.

Burt was silent and Kurt was scared to turn his eyes and look at his father. The only thing he wanted to see were the chilies that were cut up on the chopping board. He knew if he didn't say anything Burt would remain silent and the volume of his silence was pounding in his ears. "In what way?" Kurt asked again.

"I came home early today…"

_Oh, Holy Hermés!_ "Y-You di-d-d-d-d-d-d?"

"Anything you feel like telling me?"

Kurt's vision blurred and he didn't realize the stinging was coming from his tears until he blinked and they fell down his cheeks. He turned to face his father and from what he could make out, it didn't _look_ like Burt was angry.

"So you know that—"

"Something went down in the tent?" Burt supplied. "Yeah, I think it's safe to say I figured that out for myself."

The fashionista dropped to his knees and Burt slid down onto the floor beside his son. Reaching what he hoped was a consoling hand on his son's shoulder, Burt was thrilled when Kurt leaned into the older man's embrace. "I'm not mad about it."

Kurt lifted his head up from Burt's chest. "You aren't?"

He shook his head. "But what about the time Blaine slept over in my bed? I had to apologize for being 'inappropriate' when _nothing_ happened between us. Sam and I actually slept together and you're not mad?"

Burt made a little face. "I'm mad that you cut school… but— I'm not mad that you and Sam finally figured things out between you two. I'm not blind, Kurt. I know how much you liked him. He was going to sing with you in Glee Club and he defended you from that Karofsky kid when you two weren't even friends. You were so miserable the summer he went away; don't think nobody noticed."

The brunette blushed some because his father was finally getting the whole picture; all at once and it was making him slightly dizzy. "You're really not mad about us being together?"

"No Kurt, I'm not mad about that. You're not doing it again until the two of you turn eighteen" (Kurt snorted) "but I'm not angry that you're together. Sam's a good man and I like how happy he makes you."

Kurt wrapped his arms around his dad and hugged the man tightly, forcing his tears not to fall again. He wasn't _cool_ knowing his dad walked into his room seeing he and Sam in bed together (_definitely need a lock on that door_, he thought) but he was 'happy' (in a way) that Burt didn't mind Sam being his boyfriend; more to the point: Burt _approved_ of Sam. That's all that really mattered to Kurt.

"Thanks, Dad."

* * *

><p>"No, do it like this," Sam said in Glee the next day, demonstrating the correct way to do a body roll.<p>

Kurt's throat went dry at the sight of what he privately dubbed 'the Trouty roll,' a name that amused Sam to no end when Kurt declared that's what it would be called. He joined Quinn's and Mike's cheers when the blonde executed his move in the middle of the room.

Blaine on the other hand, wasn't as thrilled with the performance. Simply because it was _Sam_ of all people talking about how they needed to use their male sex appeal made the curly-haired former Warbler overly-critical of everything Sam was demonstrating.

"I'm not sure about all this," he said when the cheers died down. Blaine didn't miss the glare Kurt shot him.

"What do you mean?"

"The whole thing seems kind of… I don't know, cheap to me. We shouldn't be focusing on sex appeal to win at Sectionals."

Kurt snorted; there was an oxymoron if he ever heard one.

"What should we focus on then?" Sam asked, determined not to start a fight with his boyfriend's ex in the middle of Glee Club.

"Our singing," Blaine answered.

"And with singing comes dancing," Puck of all people countered, not seeing what the big deal was with doing a body roll.

"Then it should be something simpler, classier, because these sexy moves are too vulgar for a show choir. They come off as us trying to sell sex," at this, he turned to Sam and sneered. "And I'm not for sale."

Sam saw red and shoved Blaine away from him, the curly-haired tenor shoving back. Kurt stormed over from his place in the back row and pushed Blaine away from Sam with all his might, Blaine stumbling some but not falling over. Kurt didn't know if it was anger or hurt he saw in Blaine's eyes and he didn't care. The hobbit had _no_ business whatsoever talking about Sam being cheap or trying to sell sex when the ex-Warbler cheated on him with a boy who prided himself on being nothing but a whore.

Blaine left the room with an angry shout, Finn surprising them all by going after him. An arm encircled Kurt's waist and the brunette turned his head to the side, Sam smiling lightly down at him. "You okay?"

Kurt nodded. "You?"

"Yeah. Crap like that just rolls off like water," the blonde said with a sexy little smile.

The brunette's hand instantly slid over Sam's clothed abs, rubbing up and down gently. "Like that?"

Sam's eyes hooded over and Kurt thrilled at the spark he saw in them. "Yeah," he whispered. "Like that."

"Get a room you two!" Puck declared, startling Sam and Kurt apart.

The pair looked at each from the corners of their eyes before blushing, Kurt shooting Puck a weak glare. He watched Quinn smack him on the arm and was pleased that the Mohawked teen winced.

"Alright, let's get back to work," Mr. Schuester said, shooting Puck a similar look for letting his mouth run loose.

Kurt took his place back in the last row with Tina, knowing full well he wouldn't be able to contain himself if he were up with Sam.

"Do you think this'll get us through Sectionals?" Sam asked when Glee let out, wrapping his arm around Kurt.

"I hope so. I'm just nervous we won't be able to pull it off. If the Troubletones win, we'll never hear the end of it," Kurt answered.

"Don't you worry," Sam assured with a kiss to Kurt's temple, both of them stepping out of the music room and into the empty hall. "Trouty's here and he's gonna make it all better."

Kurt smiled. "Kurt loves it when Trouty Mouth talks about himself in the third person."

Sam returned Kurt's smile. "Trouty Mouth just loves Kurt."

"Kurt loves Trouty Mouth too," the brunette replied with a chuckle, walking on tiptoe to kiss the adorkable jock.

"What does Kurt want for dinner?" Sam asked when Kurt's lips slid from his.

"How does pizza sound? And Trouty Mouth better not complain; we'll think of _some_ way to work it off."

Sam grinned wolfishly, licking his lips with excitement. "Yeah?"

The brunette smiled. "Yeah. Now let's get going. All the dancing's made me hungry and I want to be fed now."

Both boys stepped out of the warm hall and out into the world, making their way over to Kurt's Lincoln. "How many pizzas should we get?" Sam asked, pulling open the driver's door for Kurt.

Kurt smiled down at the boy as he got in. He waited for the door to close and Sam to get into the passenger side. "I'm thinking three," he said, buckling his seatbelt and watching the blonde do the same. "Who knows who'll join us; one for you and I, another for Carole and Dad and I think Finn will appreciate the third all to himself."

Sam laughed as Kurt turned the ignition and backed the car out of its space. "I'll have you afterwards, right?"

The diva rolled his eyes before returning his focus back on the road. "Yes, you'll have me and I'll have you. Just the way it's supposed to be."

Reaching a hand over to Kurt's, Sam ran his thumb against the back of Kurt's soft hand. _Just the way it's supposed to be._ Sam smiled; he really liked the sound of that.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: It's all done now, thanks for reading! I initially wanted to add Sectionals and everything but the chapter's already dragged on for so many pages I just decided for time's sake to end it on a sweet note. To those who want to know, I definitely would've followed the script through except for those nauseating Samcedes moments. Gimme us all a flibbering break RIB! Anyway, I really appreciate y'all reading, adding this story and me to your favorites, reviewing and alerting this from the get-go back in December. Please make sure to do the same for this, the final chapter. I hope everyone out there has an amazing, super magical and especially Hevans-filled Leap Day!

Also, I'm on Twitter now and I follow my followers back. I'd love to hear from you guys; I'll even take suggestions and the like. Find me AirNationOracle

Chris Colfer's a love; Chord Overstreet is sex on legs. I'll stick with the love… for now! Please review and show me some ^^


End file.
